


Under the Sun

by bluebird8683



Series: Bluebird's works up for Adoption [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebird8683/pseuds/bluebird8683
Summary: Hinata has been hurt all his life.  When he finally escapes, he taken in by a very nice woman who becomes his mom.Of course, living a normal life after being in captivity is hard (even after years of adjustment).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Bluebird's works up for Adoption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011999
Kudos: 31





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this work is up for adoption as I wrote it years ago and am not going to continue it.  
> Please let me know if you do end up adopting this work.
> 
> Here's all that I had written, so I hope that you enjoy it!

I don't remember when it really started. I remember that I was still young and could barely run anywhere without tripping and falling. I remember being a natural klutz, but of course that didn't last long. How could it? I lived by Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest. I lived and moved for the sake of surviving for those many years. Somehow at a basic level I understood that my original living conditions were not the standard for everyone. I mean if you looked around at the new kids that were brought in, you could tell. Their ribs weren't visible for the eye to see, they didn't have scars littered across their bodies like everyone else did at our facility. 

I can still remember our daily schedule to this day, not because I want to, but because I lived it for so many years; I had it ingrained into my brain. We would wake up really early and get to making breakfast and setting the table for the bosses. When the bosses had eaten it was a fight to get something to eat, if you were too slow or meek you would end up with nothing. After that it varied between 'training' (bullet dodge) and forced study (we sat on the floor and were forced to either read the books of the bosses choosing or be tested by a boss -if you failed it was time for a game of escape the animal of the day). Then the same routine with breakfast but for lunch. After lunch we got 30 mins to 3 hours in their training room (a room filled with treadmills and acrobatic supplies, we weren't allowed in the weight room until we were a certain height -a height which I never reached while I was there) then it was experiment time (we got to be the test subjects of certain products that the bosses got their hands on) or hang out in your group room (an empty room with a lone blanket to share between the 4-8 of us). After that was dinner in the same fashion as the other meals and we were put back in our group rooms for the night.

The day the police came to rescue us, I escaped before they could find me. It was right before lunch when they came barging in and my instincts told me to run, so I did and ran out the forbidden back door I had discovered by accident ended up wandering around aimlessly as I didn't know my way around the outside world. 

I remember thinking that the sun was too bright for me to see and that it took forever for my eyes to fully adjust and when they did, I found myself in a park with a pair of swings, a jungle gym, and a slide. I remember thinking that it was the grandest place ever and rushing to join the other kids, as they are always safe to be around (except when you are fighting over food/clothes/blanket room). The kids didn't really have anything that I would want so I was happy to join them in their games of pretend and swinging all over the place.

I had spent several days there before one of the kid's parents decided that she needed to talk to my mom about setting up a play date between me and Daniel (one of the kids who I play with at the park occasionally).

I had a few seconds to wrack my brain for an idea before she would get suspicious, "she is in the bathroom right now!" I had replied pointing towards the restroom building on the other side of the large park mostly obscured by the trees in which I had rested up every night since my escape. 

She had replied, "oh, ok. Please tell your parents to call me at this number so that we can set something up, ok?" 

Taking the piece of paper I replied, "ok, have a good day ma'am!" With that Daniel and his parent left the park and my heart was beating out of my chest. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I struggled to remain calm. Deciding that the best thing to do was hide, I raced towards the restrooms and closed the stall door behind me, having to jump to lock the door closed. Jumping onto the toilet, I let my thoughts blur as I thought about everything that had happened to me.

When I left the toilets another one of the adults that watched us approached me and asked where my mother was. I replied (as I was still by the restrooms), "she is getting something she forgot in the car"

"Oh, ok. Please give this to her when she returns." And with that she left me with another piece of paper with a number on it and took off with Damien in tow.

My heart was racing skipping out of my body making my breathing uneven and shallow. All I could hear was the pumping of my blood ringing in my ears. I needed to get out of this park. And I needed to have gotten out yesterday.

Taking the apple I found on the ground, I ate it as I walked not really paying attention as to where I was going really paying attention to if I was going to be run over or spotted by an adult walking their dog(s) or whatnot. It had been two rough days as I had only the water bottle I had found earlier in the park to quench my thirst and that lone apple that was long gone. 

It was a bright morning as I had opted to skip on sleep in hopes of finding a nice alley to live in so that I could start competing for my resources and hollowing a life for myself in the darkness. I had been walking for about 4 days now so it wasn't really a surprise when I had started getting a headache. My water was long gone so I just trudged on and when it got to much, I let myself collapse not at all thinking to look around and recognize the sign for the ER just a block away, or check my shadow to see that it was almost noon and time for the morning shift people to get off work. 

When I woke up the next day, it was a slow gradual wake in which I kept my eyes closed as my brain started loading and working properly. The first thing that I noticed was the beeping sound I could hear, then the soft mattress I was laying on and the blanket that was covering me.

As I was trying to understand the situation I was in, I could hear the sound of footsteps as they approached where I was. The footsteps were heavy, and somewhat echoed throughout the room. When the person reached the place in which I lay they spoke to someone on my otherside, “Well he should awake shortly, When he does please don’t forget to call in a nurse so that we can check in on him.”

“Of course.” The other person (a woman?) replied.

When the person with the heavy steps left the room, I waited a few moments before opening my eyes. The only woman I know was kind, but only lasted a few weeks with us before she vanished, so I felt like I could try and trust her. 

When my eyes finally agreed to open, they struggled to adjust to the light, before I turned my head to the woman who was sitting by me.

“Hello.” She said looking into my brown eyes.

“Hi.” I replied confused and tried to understand what was going on. My throat was as dry as a desert.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hinata Sakura and I am your mother, now.”

“How does that work?”

“I claimed you as my child as soon as I spotted you on the road collapsed with barely any meat on your bones.”

“...”

“What is your name?”

“... 24”

“Well, that’s not a name, that’s a number. If you don’t remember your name you can always just pick one you like.”

Thinking back I remembered another one of the boys who was brought in late. He had claimed that his name was Takehana Shoyo, he was fast and quick on his feet but not very smart and had a hard time focusing on things. He had wanted to become a professional sports player. He had only lasted a few days before he collapsed, never to be seen again. Deciding to name myself after him, in his honor I said “Shoyo, call me Shoyo.”

“Great well, here is our story to tell the doctor. We had a fight because you didn’t want to leave the park one day and ran away from home to go to the park except you got lost which leads to our situation today.”

“OK.” I replied, putting the story in my own terms.

“Well, if I’m your mother, I need to know how old you are. Could you tell me your age?”

“Ummm…. How old do you think I am?” I replied, as I honestly had no idea.

“Although you look young, like about 5 or 6, you act older so I’d guess around 8 or 9 years old?”

Deciding to go with the year in the middle I said, “You were close. I am 7 years old.”

“When is your birthday?”

“June 21st,” I replied, picking a date randomly.

“Cool, alright you ready for me to call the doctor in?”

“Quick question before you do, what is a doctor and where am I?”

She sighed, “You are in a hospital because of the state that I found you in, and a doctor is a person that takes care of a person when they get a serious boo-boo.”

I had to clear my throat before asking my question, “What’s a boo-boo?”

“An injury.”

“Oh, Ok. I’m all set now.” I said scutting back down in the bed.

She nodded at me and pressed the remote button and a few moments later a doctor came in. I could tell by the way his feet sounded that he was the same doctor that was in before. “How are you doing, little guy?” He asked me.

“I’m doing fine,” I replied, my voice (obviously) hoarse.

“If you look over by the window you’ll notice that there is a bottle of water for you, if you’d like something to drink.”

Taking the initiation, I sat up quickly and grabbed the water. At the sudden movement I could feel my blood rush as I got a headache. Thinking that the water would help I quickly opened the bottle and drank about half of it, before turning my attention back to the doctor. 

“Do you hurt anywhere?”

I checked my body, my back was sore (but it always was) and everything hurt (but it was nothing compared to what I’d felt before) so I was fine. “No, I’m good.” I replied

“You sure, there is no need to be a tough guy here.”

“I’m sure.” I smiled at him, grinning like there was no tomorrow. And that was when I learned that when you smile, everyone will not doubt you like they would have before. You can hide behind a mask of smiles.

“Do you know how you ended up here?”

Remembering the story, I replied, “I ran away from home and got lost?” putting a confused look on my face.

“What happened after you got lost?”

“Well, I was going to try and find the park so that I could play with my friends, but about halfway there I forgot where to go from there so I wandered around for a loooong time and with out any of mommy’s yummy food, or apple juice to drink I started missing her sooooo much, but I couldn’t find my way back again so I ended up here.”

“How long was he gone?” The doctor asked addressing the woman I was to call ‘mommy’

“About a week.”

“Then we are lucky that he is alive, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are very fortunate.”

~

After that a bunch of paperwork was filled out and I was set to be released from the hospital the next day and would have to take a bunch of pills to help supplement all the food that I was missing.

~

When I was released it took me a few months to adjust to living in a house and having a bedroom (with a bed and  MULTIPLE BLANKETS all to myself). After a few days with ‘mommie’ She gave birth to my new sister, Natsu. As soon as ‘mommie’ was well enough I had her take me to the dye shop so that I could have the same color hair as her and my new sister. When I walked out of the shop with my blond hair dyed orange, I was the happiest kid alive. After a few weeks of adjustment, mom took me to my first day of school. The classroom was a buzz of activity and the most colorful place I had ever seen. The second I had entered the room I realized exactly what I was expected to be, and so I created my mask and wore like I’ve always worn it. I had  _ always been the crazy smiley bundle of laughs class clown. I had always been loved and treated like I mattered.  _

My first year of school passed by in a flash; I had made friends with everyone and teachers didn’t even realize that I was purposefully only getting barely passing grades because I wanted to fit in and not be pointed out as smart and get picked on and called ‘nerd’ like another kid in my class was.

After that year I was allowed to bike ride myself to and from school getting to stay at friend’s houses as they were usually closer to the school. Throughout my school career I always made sure that my hair was dyed so that no one could accuse me of not being my mother’s child. 

~

On one fateful day as I was heading home from school I saw a huge TV playing a volleyball game on the screen. And seeing a little guy jump, almost as high as I could and spike the ball, that was inspiring. I decided then that I would follow the rough path to becoming a pro volleyball  player.

Everyday after that was filled with practice, running around, seeing how high I could jump and training to increase the height of my jump. 

~

When middle school came around, the distance between the house and the school increased so I started hanging out with my friends more and more. I had to put some of my training on hold because of that as well. Also this school didn’t have a volleyball team for men.

~

In my last year of middle school I finally got enough people to join me in a volleyball tournament. Three first-years had joined the volleyball club, but we still lacked enough players to form a team so I asked my friends  [ Izumi ](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Yukitaka_Izumi) and  [ Kōji ](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/K%C5%8Dji_Sekimukai) , who were from different sports teams, to help out. 

As it turns out, our first opponent would be  [ Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High ](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Kitagawa_Daiichi_Junior_High) , the tournament favorite. While everyone thought that Yukigaoka would lose, Hinata remained convinced otherwise. (Even though he stomach felt weak from having to face so many tall and fit men -like the bosses)

~

The game was over before any of them knew it despite all the energy and effort that they put into it. However at the end, Kageyama has noticed Hinata's incredible stamina, jumping power, and pure determination to win, which gained Shoyo a little more respect, but at the same time was also disappointed with Hinata wasting his potential.

~ 

The next year I was very happy and proud to have gotten into the same school as the ‘little giant’ was. I couldn’t wait to see what real volleyball practice really was like. After school I raced to the gym to be met with the sigh of someone I didn’t hope to see till I was ready, Kageyama Tobio. His stature was too tall, his eyes screamed quiet authority, and most of all he towered over me. Somehow through all of that he didn’t seem like a boss to me. He somehow no matter how scary it feels to admit it to myself,  _ he feels safe.  _ How I didn’t notice this during our last game together, I don’t know, but I do know that I am glad to have him on my team (no matter what I might say otherwise.)

My mask almost cracked in my confusion about his presence being here before I realized that he must have also decided to go to this school too (probably because it was close to his house or something.) “What are you doing here?” I asked him in rage.

“What are you doing here?” He returned looking even bigger than he did before.

Things… escalated from there and we ended up in a practice match with the other 2 freshmen in order to prove our worth to the other team members. With the help of some of the upperclassmen we got to be able to practice before our game. Due to my lack of practice receiving the ball, I was… utterly terrible at it. My technique sucked eggs and I couldn’t understand how to do it properly (with or without the ball.) By the time the game was around Kageyama didn’t trust me with volleyball to save my life and refused to serve me. 

When the game started, although I was nervous, I put my head in the game. The game flew by me as I barely got the ball in the beginning and eventually at the end I figured out how to hit Kageyama’s serves (with a bit of practice happening in the game.)  _ Note: Kageyama is a legend, this would not have worked with anyone else.  _

After that we struggled to get the ace back (much to my displeasure about not being the ace) and our libro returned. We got a coach and a few minor things happened before one day Yageyama invited me over for a sleepover so that the next day I wouldn’t have to wake up with the moon still in the sky to bike to the school to get there on time. “I really appreciate the offer, but…” I trailed off, the make-up that I use to cover the huge scar on my chest I had accidentally left at home. (Definitely regretting forgetting to check my bag in the morning) so I tried to decline, but then I realized that then Kageyama would start to fear my abandonment of him (we had finally started to get along) and it would only make our relationship worse, so I accepted the offer. ( _ I can just hide my chest no biggie, right? _ )

The rest of the day was spent deciding whether or not accepting was the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I am not going to continue this.  
> Please let me know if you want to adopt this work.


End file.
